


疯狂原野

by Wings1827



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 【注意】：这又双叒叕是个崩坏的！毫无节操的！三匹！！！狼人八月&炼金师苏洛/吸血鬼毛毛





	1. Chapter 1

英国，爱丁堡。

“Mendez大公，你对此的看法是什么？”

女王毫无情感的声音忽然响起，打断了会议厅中一片纷乱的争吵，迫使Mendez把眼睛从外面的雪山上移回来。他环视了一圈纷纷将目光投向自己的长老们，然后对着坐在高位上的王谦恭的微笑。

“我赞同Hunley伯爵的看法。”这位过分温和的公爵轻声开口，“狼人们已经跑进了远离我们领土的北部山区，确实没有必要再继续追杀，如果因为逼得过急而将他们激怒，这对我们也会十分不利。”

“正是如此，尊贵的女王陛下。”终于得到支持的Hunley伯爵赶忙附和，“狼人们如今的实力已经难以东山再起，留下这些狼人残部，也能稍微牵制下在北方隐居的炼金师。”

“而且两百年前由三方长老们谈判所立下的条约，如今依旧有效。”Mendez慢条斯理的继续补充道，“女王陛下如果贸然破坏，反倒会给炼金师们反扑的理由和机会。”

坐在高座上的Sloane面无表情的扫视了一眼他们两人，在长时间的，令人坐立难安的沉默之后，女王终于轻轻地点了点头。

“Mendez公爵与Hunley伯爵说的在理。”女王的肯定让Hunley松了口气，末了她又冷冷的哼了一声，“我倒还真忘了那愚蠢的条约如今依旧有效。让你的手下们今晚就撤退，Lane子爵。”

“但是女王陛下——”

“够了！”女王震声制止了Lane子爵的争辩，“我今天就回伦敦，善后事宜全权交予Mendez公爵，散会。”

“多谢您，Mendez大公。”

在女王离开之后，众人也开始三三两两的离去。Hunley伯爵看准时机，第一个挤到了Mendez的身边。

“这只是为了陛下的利益着想。”Mendez露出常用的那种微笑，他扫了眼Hunley伯爵身后才继续说，“我将在明晚对战场进行清扫。”

Hunley伯爵愣了一下，接着露出了些许苦笑：“果然什么都瞒不住您呢，Mendez公爵。”

“我只知道Hunley伯爵骁勇善战，并且对女王和同伴忠心无二。”他温和而诚恳地拍了拍伯爵的肩膀，“我相信您的选择。”

“万分感谢，Mendez大公。”Hunley伯爵深深地看了他一眼，接着就急匆匆地离去了。

Mendez目送对方离去，却突然觉察到某处有束锐利的目光，正钉在他身上。Mendez极迅速的转头，却还是晚了对方一步——他只捕捉到了一闪而过的影子。

“这还真是……不容乐观。平静的时间越来越短暂了。”在空无一人的会议厅中，Mendez轻声的同谁低语，“去告诉W先生，明晚过后让他马上开始行动，无论需要什么帮助都可以去找Donnell。”

一只灰色的小蝙蝠从他的肩膀上飞了出来，围绕着他盘缓了一会儿示意收到了讯息，然后便迅速地飞出了窗外。Mendez看着那个小小的影子穿过熹微的晨光，消失在被雪和北风冰冻的枝桠之间。

“阳光马上就要照进来了，Mendez大公。”Lane子爵不知从何处突然冒了出来，“哦，请您原谅我唐突的失礼。”

“不，是我对此疏忽了。”Mendez转过身略显冷淡的回应，并不担心对方刚刚是否看到了什么，“多谢提醒，子爵。”

“请您务必多多保重，苏塞克斯封地中的眷属们，可都在仰仗着您呢。”Lane微微勾起一侧嘴角，这话刺耳又狂妄丝毫不畏惧上位者的怒火，但他却格外恭敬地同公爵行了礼。

“去休息吧，子爵。毕竟那个叫Hunt的家伙，近日来可是把您折腾的够呛。”Mendez绕过对方，连个眼神都懒得施舍，“狼人头领留下的伤势，可不是吸干一两个血奴就能恢复的。”

Lane的身体一僵，他猛地抬头，但是男人已经在长廊上消失的无影无踪。

Mendez在临时居所的卧室里显形，疲惫的叹了口气。他随手将外套丢在卧榻上，然后习惯性的伸手，去摸架子上的提神药剂。女王给他的任务并不算轻松，而且他还有其他的事情亟待解决。他本打算用最后的两瓶撑到明天结束，却意外的扑了个空。

“唉……”他无奈的吐了口气，毫无形象的瘫进柔软的床垫里，然后抬头对着空荡荡的房间大喊，“Napoleon！”

“怎么了Tony？”床头的水晶球上，浮现出一个英俊男人的影像，“发生什么了？”

“少来这套，我知道你在屋子里。”Mendez不满的哼了一声，拿起床头柜上的咖啡杯作势要砸。

“好吧，我认输。”Napoleon·Solo立刻撤掉了身上的魔法，从角落里走出来直接坐到Mendez身边，“这是Waverly要我交给你的。”

他从怀里掏出一卷羊皮纸，Mendez略显惊讶的接过去，但展开之后，他只是匆匆的看了两眼，就抬手扔到了对面的卧榻上。

“还有呢？”他伸手勾过Solo的脖子，让对方不得不俯身凑到他跟前，慵懒的用指尖勾勒着男人高领袍子金色的边，“这种东西完全可以让信使来送。”

“我想你了。”Solo握住那只作乱的手，放到嘴边轻轻地亲吻，色情的用舌尖挑逗他的掌心。

“一天前你才刚从我的床上离开，Solo先生。”Mendez假意抱怨着，脚尖却抵上了对方的小腿，探进那过长的袍子里慢慢摩挲，“你身为术士的禁欲和矜持呢？”

“很遗憾，我可是心甘情愿的被恶魔引诱着堕落了。”Solo翻身将他压在身下，“所以，让那些教条见鬼去吧。”

“也难怪学会把我列为最危险的敌人之一。”Mendez拉过Solo的头轻轻亲吻他的鼻梁，“谁叫 我把他们最优秀的学生给拐走了。”

他用吻堵上了Solo接下来的话，男人报复般的用力回吻他。人类的体温让身为血族的Mendez忍不住低吟，不由自主的就向着那处温暖靠进。觉察到他小动作的Solo，轻笑一声就要解开自己的衣服，但是却立刻被一只冰凉的手给制止了。

“不。”Mendez缠绵的磨蹭着他的鼻尖和嘴唇，手上却牢牢地握着Solo不让他继续，“等你的伤完全好了之后。”

“Tony……”

“别以为你偷偷去支援Gaby和Illya的事能够瞒得住我。”Mendez恼火的咬着Solo的嘴唇，“不过在那之前——”

他灵巧的从Solo身下滑了出来，踢掉了自己的裤子，而后者则从善如流的躺倒在床上。任由那双惨白冰冷的手，灵巧的解开自己的裤子，握住那已经开始抬头的性器。

“我喜欢这个温度。”Mendez握住那根阴茎慢慢的撸动，保养得当的指尖挑逗着已经濡湿的顶端，然后一口就含住了大半吸吮。

“嗯……Tony，再多吞一点。”Solo低吟一声，揉弄着Mendez的后脑命令道，“把你的小屁股撅起来，我要看你自己好好玩它。”

尊贵的大公模糊的哼了一声，似乎像是在气恼这个年轻术士的不知好歹，可他的身体却是立刻就做出了反应，就如同那些最纯熟的妓女一般，立刻塌下了腰诱惑的抬起了自己的臀部。血族喜好享乐的名声并非空穴来风，凡是有幸同他们共度一夜的人类，或者非人类，都会被那副优雅自然，又充满性感的风韵所俘获。

Solo彻底放松的躺倒在身后的枕头堆里，安抚般的抚摸着爱人的后脑。Mendez一面努力的上下吞吐着Solo的阴茎，一面借着自己分泌出的前液，往后穴里一下送进了两根手指，玩弄着扩张着自己的身体。在他又一个用力的吸吮之后，Solo忽然伸手抬起了他的头，抹去沾到他脸上的腥滑液体，以及被挤出的生理性眼泪。

“坐上来亲爱的，我知道你可以。”

他握着Mendez的腰，看着男人慢慢的吞入自己的器物。被经常疼爱的甬道，很快的就将粗大的阴茎吞了进去。Mendez撑着他的胸口急促的喘息着，后穴不由自主的收缩挤压，紧紧地绞着那根火热的楔子。

“Na……Napoleon……”Mendez晃动着腰身吞吐那根巨物，一面从呻吟中艰难的挤出恋人的名字，他拉过对方的手，暗示性的将它们拉到自己的胸口上。

Solo立刻意会的捏住那对已经挺立的乳首，用手指捏弄揉按，还用指甲轻轻地搔刮敏感的顶端。Mendez的呻吟立刻高了几度，含着Solo阴茎的后穴也开始变得越发的濡湿。他不由得又往下沉了沉身体，试图将对方吞的更深。

“抱紧我，Tony。”

他猛地坐了起来，握着他的腰用力的往上撞去，丝毫不在意自己腹部的伤口会不会因此而裂开。他把Mendez那装饰繁复的上衣推了上去，一口咬住那鼓胀挺翘的胸乳，恶狠狠的吸吮那已经变得暗红的乳尖。下身的操干更加毫不留情，每一次都顶进他身体的深处。

这场性爱粗暴而快速，Solo甚至没有脱下自己的上衣。常年的床伴关系让他们格外熟悉彼此的身体，甚至只是简单的逗弄就能让对方高潮。Mendez满足的趴在Solo的胸口，人类的体温总是让他感到恋恋不舍。Solo慢慢的抚摸着他腰部的皮肤，然后那只手又缓缓往上，最终停留在他胸口某块皮肤上。

“不，还不可以，Napoleon。”

Mendez当然知道男人的心思，但是他还不能让对方堂而皇之的留在自己身边。千百年来的种族矛盾是原因之一，而一直未能完整的烙印是另外一个原因。

是的，他和Solo是灵魂伴侣。这本该是被祝福的结合，在种族的面前却变成了可悲的诅咒。而更加令人惊讶的，是他们之间的烙印并不完整。因为Mendez胸口那金色的花纹，还有三分之一未能显现。

这昭示着Mendez还应该有一位，不知身处何方的命定伴侣，并且未能完成的烙印随时都可以被去除。这一点比起种族间的争斗，更让Solo感到烦闷和隐隐的不甘。他或明或暗的多次试探过Mendez的态度，但狡猾的吸血鬼公爵，每一次都能极为巧妙地掩饰过去，让年轻的爱人无奈又丧气。

“还不是时候，Napoleon。”

他贴在对方耳畔轻声低语，像是安慰又像是无奈的解释。但Solo没有说话，他只是更加用力的抱住了怀里的血族。阳光开始沿着窗台爬进屋内，Solo挥了挥手，让沉重的深红色帷幔垂下，包裹住他们的身影。

“我知道，Tony。”

在睡意袭来之前，Mendez听到对方叹息的声音。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

真是太不走运了。

Mendez一面急匆匆的穿过肮脏狭窄的小巷，一面郁闷的暗自腹诽。今夜他本该在Lane子爵的舞会上尽享美酒，同那些羞涩文雅的小姐们攀谈，赢得她们的欢心和倾慕，然后邀请其中一位去幽暗的花园漫步，在无人的藤蔓掩映中，汲取些许那年轻身体里的鲜血。之后再带着昏厥的淑女返回，让她躺在藤椅上等待仆人们发现，以为刚刚只是一个夏夜的清梦。

而不是现在这样，狼狈的在底层的街道上逃窜，身后还有好几个带着圣水的教廷骑士。暂且告一段落的战争让他放松了警惕，致使他直到那些圣骑士闯入舞会后，才终于惊觉到了危险。Mendez在一个拐角处停下，脱下自己的毛皮斗篷扔到一边熟睡的醉汉身上，然后捡起他散落的破旧外衣，以及皱巴巴的帽子披戴上，接着便转身走进身后肮脏油腻的小酒馆中。里面的人们多数已经喝的烂醉，正挥舞着胳膊大呼小叫着粗鄙之语，根本没有谁注意到从门边溜进来的他。

喧闹嘈杂的底层酒馆，让Mendez大公暂时感到了安心，毕竟养尊处优的吸血鬼们，没有几个愿意屈尊待在这种地方，现在他只要安静的窝在这个角落里，等着那些骑士自行离开就好。Mendez抓过一杯不知是谁的喝干的酒杯，压低了帽檐让自己的脸完全藏进阴影里，装作一副醉醺醺的模样。

可出人意料的，教廷的骑士并没有如他所想的那样直接离开。找不到吸血鬼的骑士们开始分头搜查，有几个就闯进了他藏身的酒馆，一桌一桌的审查那些食客醉汉。Mendez又往后缩了缩身体，想着寻个机会好悄无声息的溜走。可惜事与愿违，他的动作反而引起了一个教廷骑士的怀疑。他立即离开了自己的同伴们，径直的向着Mendez的方向走了过来。

Mendez不由得握紧了手中的杯子。直到这时他才觉察出一丝不对。Lane子爵可以算得上是最为谨慎的贵族之一，他绝无可能会让教廷知晓自己的任何动作。而且这些骑士似乎得到了某些情报，不仅能在舞会上认得出他们，而且还十分了解他们行事的习惯，不然Mendez早就该在巷子里甩掉这些走狗了。Mendez握着酒杯的手紧了紧，整件事的全貌开始在他心中有了个大致，现在只差一些实质性的证据了。

不过，目前最主要的是他能不能，在不暴露身份的情况下溜走。如果此刻他以公爵的身份，贸然的同这些骑士们动手，便就是对教廷的公然宣战。更何况血族刚刚才和狼人结束了战争，正处于继续休整养息的时刻。就在他犹豫着要不要出手的时候，坐在他前面距离几个桌子的男人，忽然一拳揍上了那个骑士的脸。那人身形巨大而健硕，穿着和农人们一般无二的衣服，但却用一块破破烂烂的麻布片遮住了脸。

其他的骑士见状立刻扑了过来，却个个不是那人的对手。来路不明的男人把他们一一揍翻在地，接着就迅速的从窗口翻了出去，消失在城镇的夜色中。骑士们狼狈的爬了起来，大声咒骂着追了出去，途中还不忘顺走几个面包和几杯酒。

他们离开后，小酒馆安静了一会儿，便很快又恢复到了原本闹闹哄哄的氛围。这种混乱的场面，在这个偏远之城已经是见怪不怪。除了受到损失的酒馆老板，大声嚷嚷着要那些吸血鬼狼人和教廷狗去死。Mendez没有再久留，他早就趁着混乱从酒馆中溜走了。披着他斗篷的醉汉仍旧在呼呼大睡，根本不知道自己刚刚差点被卷进一场致命的混乱中。

Mendez往临时的住处走了几步，却又在拐角处停滞踟蹰。那个男人能靠变装瞒过普通人，却瞒不过活了千百面的吸血鬼大公。他是一名落单的狼人，并且受了不轻的伤，尽管被酒馆里的酒液和食物气味遮挡了大半，但已经足够让Mendez觉察。他有些不安的看向狼人逃走的方向，几乎能够从那身兽类的气味中肯定，那是一只Alpha狼。

可昨晚Waverly明明告诉他狼人都已经安全的撤离了……

他在原地犹豫了几秒，接着猛地转身向着狼人离开的方向奔去。

Walker胡乱的抓过一把沙土抹到了腹部的伤口上。

狼人把匕首从肩膀里抽出来，对着一旁的三具尸体啐了一口，踉踉跄跄的往森林深处走去。脸上被圣水烧伤的地方，仍旧疼的让他眼前发黑。Lane的花言巧语欺骗了他，让他以为发动战争就能为狼人们赢得一席之地。等到他意识到自己被利用了的时候，却已经晚了。

他被家族除名，被同伴唾弃，被自己发誓要保护的人驱逐。狼人不再会收留一个“叛徒”，而人类和血族更不会接纳一名异类。这是族群对他最严厉的判决：他以后漫长的岁月，都将在逃亡和被追杀中渡过，直到死亡降临。

Walker艰难的把自己移到一间废弃的木屋里，被镀了银的武器所割破的皮肉，只有魔法才能让它们愈合。但此刻他已经耗尽了全部的体力和魔力，能够支撑着逃离到此处已经是个奇迹了。更何况，没有人会愿意去救一个叛徒。用不了多久，他就会在这里流血致死。

也许死在这里会是个不错的结果。

Walker往前方望过去，残月已经高高升起，离他不远处是一片宁静的湖泊，对岸茂密的森林后便是狼人们的新领地。远离人烟，远离争斗和危险，寒冷、险峻却十分的安全。那些峭壁能够赋予他们百年的安宁，让残存的族群能够休养生息。看来Hunt果然是个比他优秀太多的首领，或许那个小个子狼人，终能把族群带领到更加繁荣的时代。

但就在他因为失血而开始昏沉时，兽类的惊觉本能让他的神经又紧绷了起来。这气息不属于人类，也不属于狼人，而是吸血鬼——强烈的魔法波动证明对方至少是伯爵以上的等级。危险感让Walker立刻就想起身，但是他早已不能再活动半分，甚至连睁眼的动作都开始变得吃力，他只能绝望的等待着对方靠进、发现，然后毫不留情的杀了他。

“终于找到你了，大块头。”这吸血鬼浑身酒气，衣物上满是污渍和油泥，“受了这么重的伤还能跑这么远，还真是不简单啊。”

男人把手放在他的脖颈上，查看他是否还活着。那冰冷的触感让Walker不由得一个哆嗦，接着他就听到了男人的轻笑。

“看来还没死。”他笑嘻嘻的把Walker翻了个身，让他平躺在残破的地板上，“走运的家伙，之后你可得好好感谢我。”

吸血鬼的手放到了他的腹部，却没有Walker预料中的疼痛。作为代替，一股暖流从那手掌中涌了出来，温柔的裹住他的身体。被银器和圣水所伤害的身体开始逐渐愈合，失血的晕眩也开始逐渐消退。这时Walker才终于有力气疑惑，为什么这只吸血鬼要救他这个不知名的敌人。

这莫非是Lane的又一个诡异？

不等伤口全部愈合，Walker就猛地起身，咆哮着将对方摁倒在地。银色的月光落在了吸血鬼精致的面容上，Walker发现对方有一双过分美丽的金棕色眼眸。

“你到底——”他的质问只来得及出口一半，就被一种灼热的疼痛打断，无形的压力向他袭来，迫使他松开了爪下的血族。

“什么——”而那个血族也似乎无比的惊讶，他低声发出了一句咒骂，“该死的撒旦！”

但是Walker已经没有余暇顾及其他，燥热的性欲席卷了他的大脑，此刻他的意识里只剩下了一句话：

狠狠地侵犯、贯穿眼前的男人，让他变成自己的所有物。

Mendez的嗓子已经开始发哑。

他试着往外爬了爬，却立刻就被身后的狼人给拽回身下，让他更深的吞下那根粗的阴茎。没有亲吻，没有爱抚，只有一刻不停的，凶猛的操干。失去理智的狼人，将原本美好的结合仪式，变成了一场残暴的掠夺、侵犯和强奸。但是Mendez却没有感到任何不适，他甚至在这粗暴的操干下变得更加兴奋，变得更湿更软，顺从的任由狼人玩弄自己的身体。

真是，该死的灵魂烙印。

在意识清明的间隙，吸血鬼公爵恼火的咒骂。身后的狼人又高潮了一次，此刻正不断地嗅闻着他汗湿的身体。浑身瘫软的Mendez知道这场性爱还没有结束，除非那该死的头狼把他的结塞进自己的肚子里。但他们已经没有时间再继续拖延，教廷骑士们很快就会搜寻到这里。他放在小木屋外面的简单结界，根本就成不了多久。

“抱歉了，亲爱的。”他不怎么真诚的道了个歉，然后捧过男人的脸，吻了一下那双在黑暗中盈盈发亮的漂亮蓝眼，“这是为了我们俩个好。”

话音刚落，Mendez就一口咬上了狼人的脖颈。吸血鬼唾液里的催情成分，很快的就混入了那些灼热的液体中。狼人的眼睛迅速的红了起来，气味也变得更加富有攻击性。毛发开始从他身上冒出，不一会儿他就变成了兽类的状态。

他巨大的爪子一把就握住了血族的腰，将对方整个抱进了怀中。火热湿滑的舌头在他身上，毫无章法的舔来舔去，下身则更加急躁的顶进那具紧致的身体中。Mendez只能死死地揪着狼人脖子上的毛发来支撑自己，似乎只要他一松手，就会被对方巨大的阴茎顶个对穿。强烈的快感让他发不出声音，一时间整个小屋里只有激烈性交发出的水声，以及狼人贪婪、兴奋的低吼。

“啊——啊啊啊！！！”

在又一轮顶弄之后，狼人的阴茎开始在他体内胀大、成结，火热的精液涌进血族的体内，烫的他无意识地抽搐。Mendez的阴茎也随之抽搐了几下，却只能吐出一些透明的液体——他被这只落单的头狼给压榨了个干净。

成结之后的狼人立刻就晕了过去。之前的战斗和失血本就耗尽了他的体力，而Mendez的治疗只来得及进行一半，就被烙印所附带的结合热潮给打破，他不会晕过去才怪。血族大公疲惫不堪的对着茅草屋顶翻了个白眼，含含糊糊的咒骂了几句操蛋的命运。他动了动想从狼人的身下移开，却反而被对方无意识地抱得更紧。男人的头紧紧地贴在他的肩窝里，仿佛生怕他会消失一样。

……或许结果还算不错。

只是可惜时间已经不再允许他们继续温存，Mendez叹了口气搂住对方的头，轻轻亲吻自己新晋的灵魂伴侣的发旋。接着嘴唇微动，他体内的结便就慢慢的缩小，原本紧紧拥抱着他的狼人，手臂也开始变得无力，最后只软软的瘫在他的身上。

Mendez冷酷的推开狼人，去屋外的湖里潦草的清理了下身体，用被狼人几乎扯碎的衣服裹了裹就要离开。但走到门口时他又忍不住停了下来，Mendez回头看向仍在熟睡的狼人，男人已经变回了人类的模样，原本被毁的英俊面庞，在他魔法的治愈下已经恢复了大半，露出一种疲惫又无辜的模样。金色的烙印在他的胸口上闪着微弱的光，沿着Mendez的眼眸一直刺痛到他的心底。

他又坐回狼人的身边，继续为他治疗身上的伤口，还顺便往对方脸上丢了一个隐藏咒语，确保教廷的骑士不会通过相貌，或者魔力以及野兽气息而把他认出来。

“抱歉了，我的爱。”他伸手往对方胸口的烙印上轻轻一点，那个美丽的金色花纹便就消失的无影无踪，“但是我不能给你任何承诺。所以……”

“忘了我吧。”

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

等到Mendez终于回到自己的临时住所，并且收拾好满身的狼藉之后，东方的天空已经开始微微泛白。

他一面为自己红肿的皮肤抹上药膏，一面叹息这个不合时宜的结合时机。失血过多再加上魔力匮乏，让他的狼人伴侣思维彻底兽化，只剩下了本能的掠夺意识。不过，他倒也不认为那匹狼人意识清醒，就会比昨晚更温柔。

不过……他们应该不会再见面了。

被迫折腾了一晚上的公爵，靠在床头端详着手里的一杯鲜血，感受着那个未能完成联结的烙印，此刻在他胸口发出灼热的疼痛。他昨晚离开前，用咒语暂时屏蔽了烙印的魔力传导，直到对方的力量完全恢复之前，都不会有任何异常的感觉。而等到他发现这个烙印时，那点残留的魔力联结，远远不够他寻找到身处英格兰岛另一端的自己。唯一的代价就是在烙印淡化之前，他要不间断的忍受这种带了些空虚的疼痛。

Mendez低头看着自己的酒杯，里面那些粘稠的液体，被他无意识散发的魔力操控，悬浮着在空中勾勒出了那个狼人的头像。Mendez看了一会儿，然后轻轻地晃了下手腕，那个头像便“扑通”一声落回了杯子里。

灵魂伴侣的烙印一开始并不是永久的。在烙印出现的前三天中，被烙印的双方需要尽量多的一同相处，才能够让其在皮肤上稳固。之后更是需要常年的相处，才能逐渐的深入骨血，直至刻入灵魂深处，变成永久无法消除的，以爱为名的束缚。而这将会让他们共享生命，时光，伤痛和欢愉，直到死亡将这份爱情变为永恒。

在很久之前，Mendez也曾对此有过无限的向往。尤其是在成为血族之后，他拥有了更多的时间和精力，去寻找自己永生的爱人。但是过于漫长的千年时光，耗尽了那些浅薄的桃色向往，Mendez一度觉得这世间其实并没有属于自己的灵魂伴侣。

但是Solo出现了，就在他开始执行计划的时候，他年轻的人类爱人，带着烙印来到了他身边。那该死的烙印甚至大喇喇的向他宣告着，属于他的灵魂伴侣不止这一位。于是五年后，他便在这个错误的时间，错误的地点，遇见了生命中失落的三分之一。

如今，烙印已经完整的落在了他的胸口上。盾牌、利剑和缠绕的荆棘，簇拥着一支盛放的风信子。Mendez伸手抚上那处闪着暗金色光芒，仍旧隐隐带着灼热和刺痛的皮肤。他闭上眼感受了一会儿从灵魂中满溢的欢愉，然后毫不留情的用咒语暂时阻断了相连的魔力。

他仰头大口吞下已经冰冷的鲜血，用饱足的食欲强行压下了内心叫嚣的渴望。

当Solo出现在Mendez住所时，已经是傍晚时分。

他在门口踌躇了一会儿，才小心的推开了那扇，永远不会对他上锁的大门。烙印的形状在昨晚变得完整，Solo知道这代表着Mendez的另一位伴侣已经出现。他盯着多出来的那把利刃，愤怒却又无可奈何。Solo知道自己今天不该来打扰Mendez和他新伴侣的相处，但是身体却在离开炼金学会的那一刻，下意识的将他带来了这里。

可是出乎他的意料，这栋过于低调的二层楼房，此刻安静的太过出奇。要知道，他和Mendez结合的那三天，若不是恰好身处对方在苏赛克斯的城堡，那种动静恐怕早就遭到了周围人的抗议。

也许他们只是在中场休息。Solo苦涩的想着，他知道自己应该离开，却还是不由自主的走向二楼，推开了那扇并未紧闭的卧室门——

没有他所想的情欲气息，也没有任何其他人的身影。空气弥漫的是他上次带来的安眠熏香，而偌大的房间里只有仍在沉睡的Mendez。但这并未让Solo松一口气，反而让他感到更加不安。他一直觉得Mendez有着某些危险的打算，而这次他抛弃刚刚才烙印的伴侣，恰好印证了他长久以来的猜想。

与狼人、炼金师们交好，让自己封地内的血族们克制欲望，逐渐适应融入人类的生活，处理、转移自己庞大的财产和土地，他甚至诱哄着自己签署了好几份土地转让契约，并且固执的不肯让他们的关系再近一步。

Solo不是不知道异族们和教廷之间的剑拔弩张，在矛盾愈演愈烈的当下，战争爆发不过是时间问题而已。一直主张个各种族间，应该和平共处的Mendez必然有着他的计划。只不过这份计划中，并没有Solo的名字。他为此感到失落，也为自己的无力感到懊恼。但如果Mendez坚持将他留在身后，他也必然成为护卫爱人后方最为坚实的盾牌。

“真少见你会有发呆的时候。”Mendez慵懒的声音拉回了他的注意力，“今天事情很多？”

“教廷又派来了使者与长老们谈判。”看得出对方并不想提起有关烙印的话题，Solo便也从善如流的避开了这一点，“Waverly让我多等了他一会儿。”

“那么结果如何？”吸血公爵懒洋洋地伸手，勾住爱人的脖子让对方俯下身。

“长老们同意了教廷的提议，炼金师们将不会参与异族的战争，以此来换取和人类的互不侵犯。”他顺从的低下头，接受那个缠绵的亲吻，“他们会把总部搬离英格兰，到最北端的山脉中去，那里有先辈们留下的众多城堡。而在南部的各个分部，近期也要全都移到北边。”

“期限？”Mendez坐起身，靠上Solo的肩膀。

“冬天之前。”Solo很自然的回搂住他，一只手毫不迟疑的探进Mendez的衣襟，熟练地挑逗着他的胸乳，“但我不觉得教廷会放过炼金学会，他们素来最擅长的就是背叛。”

“那是必然。”血族呻吟了一声，却没有阻止爱人的动作，“看来他们要在冬天发动战争。目前为止，有没有人怀疑过你？”

“没有。”Solo让Mendez跨坐在自己腿上，亲吻着他的脖颈含糊的开口，“Gaby的离开吸引了他们大部分的注意力，她为了我和Waverly不被怀疑而演的那出戏十分成功，那群老家伙甚至把我划进了激进派。”

“很好。”Mendez的声音听起来放心了不少，但下一秒他的话就让Solo犹如晴天霹雳，“回程的时候我们需要分开走，并且从明天起，我们要减少相聚的次数。”

“怕我被发现？”Solo勾了勾嘴角，勉强的表现出一副不甚在意的态度，“放心，我的演技没那么差，骗过那群笨蛋绰绰有余。”

“跟我太过亲密不是什么好事，Napoleon。”Mendez心不在焉的玩弄着他一缕头发，“而且你应该找到真正属于自己的生活，而不是在我这个吸血鬼身上浪费生命。”

“Tony我们说好的——”

“抱歉，我忘记了。”Mendez立刻凑过去吻了吻Solo的嘴唇，把对方的话全部堵了回去，“不如你帮我回忆起来？”

他露出一个优雅的微笑，双手却直接拉下了Solo的裤子，探进去握住对方的阴茎色情的挑逗。男人的惊喘让他笑出了声，接着他便被掼到了窗框上，Solo强硬的挤进了他的双腿间，愤恨般的在他唇上用努力咬了一口。

“总有一天你会为此付出代价。”他恼火的咒骂，毫不留情的捅开那处紧致的穴口。

“唔嗯！”突然的侵入让Mendez疼痛不已，但是他只是发出了声含糊的呻吟，仍旧对着爱人挑衅的微笑，“就这样？这可是远远不够啊，Solo先生。”

Solo“啧”了一声，接着就毫不留情的操干起怀中的身体。没有低沉的爱语，没有温柔的亲吻，只有一味的侵入与掠夺，仿佛恨不得将他贯穿般，用力的干进Mendez身体的深处。Mendez死死地抱着Solo的脖颈，毫无怨言的接下这愤怒而悲哀的性爱。

他年轻而聪慧的爱人，永远都知道他最需要、最渴望的是什么，永远都是他最忠诚的后盾。也正因如此，他绝不会鲁莽的让对方置于险境，或是在后半生被无尽的痛苦所束缚。如果他的命运将以苦难终结，独自离去便是最好的选择。而至于另一个，他那连名字都不知晓的爱人，没有开始便就无从谈论终结。

可是他仍旧幻想着，渴望着那几乎不可能存在的希望。幻想着他罪孽深重的灵魂终会被宽恕，幻想着会有那么一天，他会和自己的爱人们跨越过那慢无边界的海岸线，去往更为广阔的远方，去往星辰的尽头。

“Napoleon……”

他伏在爱人的肩头，像是在温柔的低语，又像是一声无奈的叹息。


	4. Chapter 4

归途让Mendez觉得安静的过分。就仿佛所有人都被吸血鬼与狼人的恶战震慑住了一般，缩在自己的领地里战战兢兢地发着抖。但是他知道事实绝非如此，只有傲慢的傻瓜才会听信那些马屁虫所说的话。可他也清楚，任他魔力再怎么强大，也无法改变接踵而至的既定命运。

Mendez不由得想到女王，不知那坐在高高王座上的血族，到底是不动声色的冷漠，还是看透一切的无奈。他起在Sloane还是女公爵的时候，一直致力于争夺血族王位，野心勃勃的她曾经秘密邀请Mendez加入自己的派别。只可惜Mendez对权利没有丝毫的兴趣——多数吸血鬼也亦是如此，漫长的生命让他们对一切都感到倦怠。

“Sloane阁下，您到底想要什么？”他记得在自己离开前，曾如此询问过当年的女爵。

“命运。Mendez阁下。”在空旷，幽暗的大厅里，那冷淡的女声回应了他，“风暴将至，而我绝不会再做一名旁观着。”

这回答放在血族身上显得有些可笑，但又让Mendez嗅到了一丝诡谲的不安。他最终也没有加入Sloane的派别，却暗中用自己中立的地位，为她提供了足够多的帮助——并非为了名誉和封地，而是为了能一窥那风暴真实的面目。

此刻，尊贵的公爵毫无形象的，正坐在驿站的旅馆窗口，看着外面逐渐泛白的天空，百无聊赖的晃着自己的双腿。清晨微冷的空气让他喜爱不已，凝结在远处山林上的露珠，随着逐渐漫开的阳光，闪耀出格外迷人的光彩。恍惚间，Mendez似乎又回到了那个早晨，他夹着画板急匆匆的赶路，露水沾湿了他的裤脚鞋袜，折断的青草在他脚下发出带着清香的脆响——

皮肤上的灼痛，打断了Mendez的思绪，把他从那些久远的回忆中拉回现实。他沉默的看了看手背上那一小块灼伤，随意的甩了几下那处伤口便消失不见。Mendez灵巧的翻回屋内，把越来越刺眼的光挡在窗户外面。

几天后，他在自己的城堡里收到了三封来信。

一封是女王的官方信件，用简洁冷酷的语言告知他们，北部的Hunley公爵带领他的子嗣们，叛逃去了狼人的领地，相关事宜已经全权交予仍留在爱丁堡的Lane子爵。

第二封是直接出现在他桌子上的，没有署名也没有家族徽章，只有一片英国北部山区特有的树叶。Mendez碰了一下那个小东西，它便就化作一道青色的光落在了公爵的手臂上。这是狼人们特有的感谢方式——一个可以付出生命的承诺。想必Hunley公——Hunley一定告诉了狼群自己所做的一切。

最后一封很明显是Solo的来信。不说那优雅却略显风骚的笔体，光凭借那有着暗银花纹的信封，以及过于明显的香水味，就能猜出这是出自何人的手笔。

青年在信中叙述着这一路的见闻，平静下愈演愈烈的风暴也令他感到担忧，急切的想回到苏塞克斯。但人类的马匹毕竟速度有限，他还有好几天的路程要赶。对此他很是不满Mendez分开行程的提议，可在抱怨的最后，却又急急的添了一句分别的思念。

Mendez拿着这几张薄薄的信纸无声的笑着，苍白的指尖轻轻地触摸着那些花哨的字体。接着他郑重的将它们收好，放进了书桌某处暗匣中——里面满是Solo的信件，以及从各地带给他的小玩意。他端详了一会儿那些对于血族公爵来说，过于廉价的东西。然后严严实实的合上了那扇暗门。

现在，他又是那个对一切都毫无兴趣的，冷漠的Mendez公爵。

Walker混在人群中，悄无生息的潜进了这座古堡附近的树林。

自从那日他清醒过来之后，一直感到自己的身体有了什么隐约的改变。这一切都很不对劲，无论是一夜之间痊愈的伤口，还是在昏迷中他做作的那个离奇的梦境，或者是经过他身边却视他不见的圣骑士们。

凭借着他不怎么光彩的经历，Walker大致的推测出了个结论。所以他从某个老眼昏花的炼金术师那里，偷走了一瓶可以追踪自己身上别人魔力走向的药水。很快的，他的猜想就得到了证实——记忆消除，快速治愈，相貌改变，魔力屏蔽，这全都是吸血鬼的拿手好戏。而汇聚在他胸口的魔力最为密集，仿佛一小块银色的纱试图严密的遮住什么。但是对方做的也不够严密，或是说低估了这个魔咒的力量。因为还是有一小点金色的光辉从下面溜了出去，仿佛什么指引一般蜿蜒着飘向远方。

药剂所能给出的线索到此为止，而此刻他又不能去街面上询问自己原来的眼线，或是去寻求女巫们的帮助——因为人人都在寻找他这个卑鄙叛徒的的头颅，好拿去自己主人面前邀功。Walker知道自己又要开始一次追踪，一次近乎毫无结果的追踪。但那又如何呢，反正此刻他也没有别的事情可做。于是，他便沿着那条若有若无的指引来到了苏塞克斯，来到这座血族的古堡面前。

现在时值正午，吸血鬼们都在沉睡。更何况这座古堡怪异的并未设下什么复杂的屏障，只是有些简单的警报和魔力屏蔽。这让Walker很容易就绕过了那些血奴守卫，以及咒语布置的陷阱。他鬼魅般穿梭过大半个城堡，只遇见了一两个打盹的奴仆。Walker在一扇门前停下，那指引到这里就消失了，表明着给他施咒的人就在这间屋内。

Walker的心脏忽然剧烈的跳动起来，仿佛有什么真相即将破茧而出。他推开了那扇门。

没有想象中的守卫，或是嘲笑他落入圈套的对手。他走进的是一间偌大的卧房，整间屋子都垂着墨蓝色的窗帘，烛火和壁炉安静的燃烧着。屋子的主人并没有放下帷幔，棕发男人毫无防备的陷在一堆枕头中沉睡，手边堆满了书本信件，还有几个空掉的瓶子——根据气味Walker猜测那里面原本是血。

一股无名的怒火突然席卷了他，与那些被蒙骗的被背叛的记忆一同苏醒，促使Walker大步冲向沉睡的血族，一把将他抵在墙上，用尖利的爪子抵着他颈部脆弱的皮肤。

“你是谁！”他低声的咆哮着，“你对我做了什么！”

Mendez在被抵到墙上时，仍旧有些迷糊，但是来人的怒火和压迫性的魔力，却让他本能的感到了恐惧。但不等他做出反应，对方就立刻闷哼一声，跪倒在了地上。被松开的Mendez勉强撑住了身体，接着他就发现原本用来屏蔽烙印的咒语，刚刚被打破了，他胸口的印记正闪着金色的光。

“你对我……做了什么？”从未体验过这种闷痛的Walker几乎发不出声音，他只能勉强咬牙挤出几个单词。

“是你自己做的。”Mendez叹了口气，蹲到Walker面前，“烙印在阻止你伤害自己的伴侣。”

他拉开Walker的衣襟，冰冷的指尖抚上他的胸口。那种难言的痛苦立刻就消失了，金色的光芒在那里盘踞，最终变成被经荆棘缠绕的利剑、盾牌和一支风信子。Walker愣了一会儿，才用迟缓而疑惑地声音开口：

“这是……灵魂伴侣？”

“是的。”Mendez疲惫的捏捏眉头，“你是我的——”

“你抛弃了我。”Walker打断了他的话，“你在那晚救我了，却在之后抛弃了我……因为我是个野蛮的狼人？”

“不，不是你想的——”

“这没什么，不知名的公爵阁下。”Walker站起来往门外走去，“我只是前来寻找一个答案，得到之后我就会离开，您不必为此感到困扰。”

他走向那扇雕刻精美的门，黄铜的把手就在眼前，却绝望的恳求着这段路永远不要结束。明明他们才刚刚见面，但Walker的身体乃至灵魂都在叫嚣着占有，让他渴望将对方拥进怀里。离去所带来的钝痛让他几乎难以呼吸，灵魂伴侣间的烙印，比他想象的要更加强大。

Walker转动那黄铜的把手，却在推开的瞬间被另一人所阻止。血族将他的手从上面轻轻扯下，迫使他转过来面对自己。

“Tony·Mendez，你呢？”血族的公爵温柔的微笑着，但眉眼间确实无奈与淡淡的阴霾。

“August·Walker。”

他交出了自己的名字，毫不犹疑。

Mendez被急切又粗鲁的扔到了床上，他还未开口抱怨，就得到了满怀歉意的一吻。血族毫不优雅的翻了个白眼，任由对方扯下他们的衣物，赤裸相拥着陷入那张柔软的大床。他本该放任Walker离开，这才是最优的解决方案。但是在狼人离开的时候，身体却背叛了理智，自私的将对方拦了下来，留了下来。

Walker在贪婪的吸吮、亲吻着他的皮肤，不肯放过每一处能引起他呻吟颤抖的地方。他搂着Mendez的后背，用力的仿佛是要将他揉进自己的身体。这仿佛是一场美梦，又仿佛是临死前得幻境，只要他一睁眼就会回到那间湖边的小屋，安静的等待着死亡的降临。但是从心底满溢而出的情感几乎吞噬了他，令他心甘情愿的沉沦。

“这不是梦境，August。”Mendez捧起他的头，笑的温柔而无奈，“你在这里，我也在这里，从今以后你将永远属于我。”

然后他得到了一个格外温柔，而又缠绵的亲吻。

情欲的气味开始在这间屋子内蔓延，狼人一面吸吮血族丰满的胸乳，一面努力的嗅闻对方的气味。他粗大的手指探进了湿软的后穴，常年的性爱让血族的身体极易变得兴奋、湿润，但此刻的Walker却无暇顾及这些小小的不同。

那些带着老茧的手指恶意的蹂躏着他敏感的甬道，让Mendez只能紧紧地抱着Walker的头，尖叫着呻吟，然后将被吸吮到红肿的乳尖，更深的送进对方的口中。他能感受到，那些金色的线条，正一点一点的深入他的皮肤，落进肌肉的表层。

一种难言的酸涩涌上他的喉痛，令他的眼眶无比的刺痛。而在Walker进入他身体的时候，Mendez放纵了那些鲜红的液体从眼角无声滑落。

我的爱人们啊，请原谅我的自私与隐瞒，因为我不想让你们受到伤害。

我绝对不会让你们受到任何伤害。


	5. Chapter 5

有什么不对劲。

在两天前Solo就感觉到了烙印的异常，虽然那个小小的图案除了变得更亮了一点，并没有任何其他的改变，但就是令他感到无比的焦躁。因此他甩下了负责运送行李的仆从，独自加急回到了Mendez在苏赛克斯的城堡。

而此刻，在血族公爵城堡的主卧室中，Mendez正趴伏在Walker的胸口打盹。这是烙印的结合仪式的第三天，由魔法带来的欲望开始消退，变成他们之间更加牢固的链接。狼人高热的体温，让Mendez格外的贪恋，根本不想离开对方身边分毫。

“August……”半梦半醒间，Mendez好歹还记得还要把某些情况告诉对方，“有件事情我必须要告诉你。”

“不急，你可以等到我们的结合仪式结束之后再说。”Walker轻啄吻着Mendez的脖颈，手也滑落到他的大腿根上，“而且，你还没有喂饱你的伴侣。”

“但这件……August！”Mendez推搡着Walker的手臂，却反而被对方一把抱到了身上，“等到结束就来不及了，我必须现在就告诉你。”

“那你说，我在听。”狼人漫不经心的敷衍着，双手则握住血族的腰，迫使那处被蹂躏过的，仍旧湿润柔软的入口，吞下自己再次勃起的阴茎。

“我……嗯哼……除、除你以外……嗯嗯……”缓慢而有力的顶入，让Mendez的声音里加入了断断续续的呻吟，“还、还有啊啊……”

但是他没能说完最后几个词，因为主卧的大门被人一把就用力地推开。

“Tony！！”刚刚归来的Solo风尘仆仆的闯了进来，“我回——”

后面的话被硬生生的卡了回去，三个人的动作全都在这一瞬凝固，Solo指着床上的Walker说不出话，Walker则瞪着门口的Solo满脸惊讶。而被卡在欲望中不上不下的血族大公，感到头痛又无奈。

“你回来啦，Napoleon。”他对着门口的伴侣露出一个抽了筋微笑，然后接着无奈的转向另一位，“这就是我想说的，除你之外我还有一位伴侣，August。”

但对此，Walker只是冷冷地哼哼了一声，狼人一个翻身就将Mendez压在了身下，抓着对方的腿根，就开始蛮横的操干臂弯中的身体，故意发出响亮的撞击声，以及搅动的“咕啾咕啾”的水声，蛮横的昭告着怀中这个人的所属权。而Mendez只有抓着枕头角抽噎尖叫的份儿，完全顾不上门口还有一个愣神的Solo。

但在Mendez即将高潮的瞬间，Walker忽然抱着他猛地翻到了地上。血族公爵困惑的回头，就看到他们原本呆的地方，已经被烧出了个坑。而门口的始作俑者，正准备发起下一次攻击。

“Napoleon！你疯了吗？！”Mendez试图直起身，但是无力的手脚和体内的阴茎，让他只能挂在Walker的身上，“August也是我的伴侣，你不能——”

后面的“攻击他”没来得及出口，因为被怒火吞噬的Solo很显然已经什么都听不到了，他一把就从衣兜里掏出十几张咒符，对着Walker就开始念动咒语。

“等等！Napoleon快停下……”

“嘭！”

那些符咒直接在Solo的手中炸开了花，把那张俊脸熏黑的一大半。Mendez恼火又无奈的直接把脸埋进Walker的肩膀，自暴自弃的闷声开口：

“你们两个都是我的伴侣！烙印是不会允许你们用魔法伤害彼此的！笨蛋Solo！我告诉你的都忘了吗！！”

“不能用魔法。”Solo冷静的重复了一遍刚刚的要点，然后面无表情的从腰间解下一把银质匕首，“那么物理攻击应该没什么问题。”

“Napoleon！！”Mendez气的随手抓起身边的东西就扔了过去，但根本阻止不了正在气头上的Solo。

而这也迫使Walker终于放开了Mendez，狼人把血族用一块不知从哪里掉下来的布裹起来，接着灵巧的躲开了Solo的攻击。烙印让他们不能使用魔法攻击彼此，代表着他也不能依靠兽化取胜。于是Walker干脆的卸下了一根铜柱，和Solo你来我往的决斗了起来。

“你们……”被晾在一边的公爵大人，眼睛开始闪烁出红光，接着大步跨到两人的中间，伸手一推，“都给我住手听到了没有！！！”

随着城堡主人的怒吼，Solo和Walker被分别拍进了屋子两端的墙里。物理攻击终于成功的让他们维持了暂时的安静，只能隔着Mendez怒视对方。血族公爵郁闷的抱住脑袋，把那一头本来就乱的头发揉的更乱。

“你们……你们……”他竖起一根手指想说什么，但最后还是无奈的放了下去，“要打架给我去东面的森林，再给我搞坏城堡，我就把你们卖给城主当奴隶。”

他瞪了一眼满脸不忿的Solo，但看向另一边的Walker时，赤身裸体狼人仍旧昂扬的某部分，让血族公爵脸不由得表情僵了一下。

“还有August，出去打架之前把先裤子给我穿好。”

“为什么？明明你很喜欢它。”狼人不遗余力的给炼金师的怒气煽风点火，“刚刚还紧紧地夹着舍不得放开。”

“十秒钟。”血族公爵的眼中闪出危险的红光，“穿上，或者让我的刑室多一个来自狼人的纪念品。”

这话让Solo立刻扬起了嘴角，但铁面无私的血族大公，立刻就把冰冷的目光移到了他身上，让那笑容硬生生卡在原地。

“修缮费用。”公爵比划了一下他们制造出来的一片狼藉，虽然最大的破坏是他自己搞出来的，“归你了，富有的炼金师大人。”

“您真的不担心他们会把那片树林碾平吗？”

从他转化为血族开始，就一直陪伴在身边的管家Chambers，为自己的主人递上一杯红茶。而公爵正站在窗口，看着自己的两位伴侣，在那片丛林里搞出不小的骚动。

“树没了就让他们重新种。”Mendez接过那杯茶，懒洋洋地啜饮着，“交给你的事情都已经办好了？”

“当然，请主人放心。”Chambers顺着公爵的视线往外看了一眼，“对于那位新来的Walker先生，您有什么打算？”

“我不认为适合跟那些狡猾的家伙们打交道，August做事目的性太强，这会让他招惹很多的麻烦。”他看着森林中央秃了的一小块，精疲力尽的一人一狼正躺在满地的树枝上，“过几天我会给Hunley写封信，你要亲自送到他手上。”

“遵命，我的主人。”Chambers微微鞠了一躬。

“谢谢你，John。”公爵的声音难得的透出了无奈的疲惫。

“这是我的荣幸，主人。”他忠诚的管家退进了黑暗的角落，瞬间就没有了踪影。

Mendez又看了会儿下面挣扎着扑向对方的两人，头痛的叹了口气，接着身影一闪，就从城堡的窗口消失了。

“消火了？”他出现在距离Solo身后不远的树荫下，傍晚的阳光虽然不再强烈，但也足够让血族们不舒服。

“Tony！”

年轻的炼金师立刻一骨碌地爬起来，紧紧环住爱人的腰，但还未等他把Mendez完全搂进怀里，就被一只手忽然抵住了胸口。没忍住狼化的Walker眨眼间就冲了过来，毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴警惕的绷的笔直。

“我知道这很困难。”Mendez勾过他们两个的脖子，分别在爱人的嘴唇上啄了一口，“但大概这就是命运的嘲弄。”

“既然Tony你这么说了。”Solo抢在了Walker之前开口，对方那副被堵回去的模样极大地娱乐了他，“那我就勉为其难的跟那家伙共处吧。”

狼人阴郁愤恨的瞪了他一样，但此刻又不能爆发出来，那条尾巴烦躁的抽打了几下地面，可最终也只能憋屈的把脸埋进Mendez的肩膀，闷闷的“嗯”了一声算是作了回答。

“乖孩子。”公爵终于露出了一个淡淡的微笑，他揉了揉Walker毛茸茸的耳朵，“那么，我们回家吧。”

Solo点点头，抬手在空中画出一个金色的符咒，接着他们就从Walker的面前消失了。

“Napoleon——”Mendez郁闷的一把捂住眼睛，感觉自己的理智马上要冲向崩溃的边缘。

“只是一个小小的失误，Tony。”

Solo毫无悔意的对着Mendez微笑，接着他们身后的窗户就在瞬间被一个黑影打破，漂亮的彩色玻璃碎了一地。

“全都算在你头上，城堡的下一任主人。”Mendez弹了他的额头一下，然后迅速的消失在走廊的另一段，“我还有家族事务需要处理。”

“什——”Solo的话没能说完，因为Walker已经伸手搭上了他的肩膀。

“Napoleon·Solo。”

“该死！”

等城堡里各种尖叫和巨响终于归于平静时，Mendez也恰好处理完了手头积压的工作。他弹了下手指，壁炉里立刻就燃起了熊熊火焰。他把几封信件丢了进去，带有魔力的火焰立刻就把那些东西吞噬的无影无踪。Mendez凝视着那些跳动的光彩，恍惚间仿佛看到了久远之前某栋简陋，却足够温馨坚固的小屋，然后在鲜血中被烈火缓缓吞噬。

“吱呀——”

房门被推开的声音打断了Mendez的思绪，他捏了捏眉心，有些奇怪自己最近为何常常会想起那些早已尘封的回忆。

“我打扰你了？”狼人从后面环住血族冰冷的身体，“我——抱……抱歉我——”

“我没有生气，August。”Mendez抬手打断了对方支吾的道歉，然后回头给了他一个吻，“倒是Napoleon怎么放你单独上来了？”

“他和我说好了。”Walker的嘴唇流连的在Mendez的皮肤上滑动。

“你们这么快就达成了和解？”公爵感兴趣的挑挑眉，“这还真是不可思议。”

“为了留在你身边。”狼人诚实又直白的回答了他。

Mendez的动作不由得一滞，他抬起头正好撞进狼人漂亮的蓝眼睛里。那双眼睛里带着兽类特有的冷漠、孤高与桀骜，却在看他的时候又有着毫无目的的炽热，以及日益浓厚的深情。就像当年的Solo一样，带着不知从何而起的热枕和深情，义无反顾的将自己的命运与他纠缠到一起。

Mendez猛地将Walker拉进一个深吻里，以此来隐藏自己真实的表情。

他无从反抗命运，只能贪恋这片刻的喘息。


	6. Chapter 6

时间在苏塞克斯这座城堡中变得缓慢而安宁，仿佛外界的一切动荡和不安都与这里无关。白日里城堡一如既往地安静，但是当夜幕再一次降临，本属于血族宴会的灯火，却也没有如常亮起。这座华美的城堡仿佛死了一般，幽暗寂静的矗立在城镇边缘近海的岩壁上。

Mendez是在大厅里见到那只狼人的。他只是想倒一杯红酒，却意外地见到了看着壁炉发呆的Walker。狼人倚靠着壁炉边的黑暗，盯着那一片微弱的火焰出神，蔚蓝的眼底映着一片跃动的暗橙色。他没有穿Mendez让仆人准备的繁复礼服，随便套上的的衬衣和裤子，更像是从哪个倒霉侍从身上扒下来的。

“如果你不喜欢我给你准备的东西，可以和管家Chambers说。”Mendez翻找出酒瓶和杯子，给Walker也倒上一杯佳酿，“暴力是被禁止的，毕竟这里以后也是你的家。”

“家”这个单词，似乎刺到了Walker，狼人猛地转头看他，满脸都是难以置信的表情，仿佛他说的是什么天方夜谭的事。Mendez放下酒杯无奈的叹了口气，伸手插进那有些乱糟糟的发中，扶住Walker的后脑，与他额头相抵。

“你刚用三天时间把我睡了个透，怎么都该付出点责任吧？”血族公爵半是无语半是恼火的，用力揪着狼人的毛发，“还是说需要我把你锁在我的卧室里？”

不善言辞的狼人愣了愣，他看了Mendez好一会儿，然后才格外小心的把头埋到了他的肩膀上。Mendez纵容了对方小孩子一般的行为，他松开手指温柔的顺了顺那些蜷曲的头发。一时间空荡的大厅中，只剩下木柴燃烧的声响。

“真是浪费了这个美好的夜晚。”

大厅里突然响起的声音，让Walker下意识去推怀里的人，却反而被Mendez用力一把按在自己肩膀上。狼人难得展现出来的温顺被打断，让大公有点不满的瞪了眼满脸无辜的Solo。年轻英俊的炼金师对此只是笑笑，从长袍的口袋中拿出一个精巧的盒子。

“不来一支舞吗？”他抬手敲了下那个小东西，金属盒子缓缓打开，里面银色的小人们便开始演奏起舞曲，“我的公爵？”

靠在Walker怀里的Mendez，对着Solo伸出的手迟疑了一下，但是狼人却主动松开了手臂，轻轻地把他往Solo的方向推了推。Mendez有些诧异的看了他一眼，接着就被Solo拉到了身前。窗外的夜色似乎更深了一些，月亮的光辉沿着大理石的露台爬了进来，温柔地铺展在他们脚下。

他被Solo带进一支舞曲里，却又在转身的时刻看到正欲离开的Walker。Solo在他耳边轻笑一声，接着在交换舞伴的时刻，Mendez就被推搡回了Walker的怀里。

“别告诉我你不会跳舞。”Solo对着狼人挑衅的抬了抬下巴。

而Walker只是扫了他一眼，然后就搂住Mendez的腰迈开舞步，姿势和仪态是出乎所有人意料的优雅，如果此刻穿的是Mendez为他准备的衣物，也必定显得倜傥风流。Walker抬了抬手臂，Mendez的舞伴便再度换成了Solo。

夜风从纱帘间涌进，将本就有些微弱的壁灯火焰全部吹熄，连壁炉中的火焰也变得越发暗淡。天幕上厚重的云层也随之全部散去，露出无比晴朗的夜空，连原本微弱的星光也变得耀眼了许多。他们在这座历经百年的孤堡中，伴着舞曲中金属的脆响，踏过满地月色与星光的碎屑。

Mendez靠着Walker的肩膀，半阖血色的眼眸，感受着从烙印传来的温暖和欣喜，不停地涌进他早已冰冷的血管。有那么一刻，他甚至感到胸腔中那颗早已死去多时的心脏，仿佛活过来一般地在微微颤动。他顺着Walker的动作转身，正好落进Solo含着笑意的眼中。

灵魂伴侣，本是被死亡遗弃的血族能够拥有的，来自黑暗命运的唯一恩赐。可如今，它更像是一个恶劣的玩笑，一种恶意的诅咒。Mendez踩踏着舞曲的节拍，看着星辰月色纷纷散落，铺展在他爱人们的眼眸中。

仿佛一场毫无预兆降临的甜美梦境。

大厅里的座钟毫无预兆的敲响，不偏不倚刚好是十二下。Mendez停下脚步，挥挥手让那个八音盒停下演奏，然后在Solo的唇上啄了一下。

“这可真是令人扫兴的声音。”Mendez叹了口气，原本温柔的表情开始变得冷淡而漠然，“我今天还有事情要办，今天暂时到这里。”

在经过Walker的时候，Mendez有些不放心的看了眼对方，但还未等他开口，狼人就凑过来轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇。

“别受伤。”作为战士出身的Walker，比Solo更容易嗅到隐藏的血腥和不安。

而Mendez只是摸了摸他的脖子，没有回答。

伦敦的迷雾还是一如既往的浓重。

Mendez收起翅膀，落在伦敦桥的尖顶上。时至深夜，这座古老的城市已经几乎没了灯火，只剩下掮客、小偷和娼妓，以及瘾君子还在漫无目的的游荡。他俯瞰着这残破的人间，直到女王派出的使者落在他身后。

“Mendez公爵。”那名侍从谨慎恭敬地开口。

“陛下呢？”夜风让Mendez微微眯了眯眼睛，虽然事情节外生枝，但也还在他预计范围之内。

“今天Vinciguerra女侯爵来访，女王陛下便派我前来。”那侍者从怀中掏出一块家族徽章，交到Mendez手上，“女王陛下说，希望您能够得到那百分之一的意外。”

“她的动作确实很快，但很可惜还不够快。”Mendez脸上仍旧没有丝毫的表情，他拿过那个已经锈迹斑斑的徽章，“替我转告陛下，我只会做百分之百的事情。”

“遵命，公爵殿下。”侍从鞠了一躬，接着便化作黑烟消失在夜幕中。

Mendez掂了掂手里破旧的徽章，眼神一时有些空洞。他本以为自己再也不会与这一切有任何瓜葛，却又在冥冥中必须去争夺那一份肮脏的荣耀。Vinciguerra和他的恩怨由来已久，差不多从他成为吸血鬼那一天就已开始。而随后与Solo的烙印，更是将他们的关系降至冰点。最后女王甚至不得不亲自出面，才暂且压下了他们之间的冲突。

自那以后，Mendez便带着自己的后代们搬离了伦敦，隐居到苏赛克斯的海边，也不再参与政事——至少表面上如此。本以为这样就可以耗到事情结束，但突然出现的Walker，让他不得不再次考虑女王早先的提议。

“先是花花公子的风流债，再是小狼崽身上的谜团，我大概就是个劳碌命。”血族公爵翻了下手掌，那枚徽章便立刻消失，“你们最好快一点，我赶时间。”

“竟然被发现了。”Alexander·Vinciguerra从迷雾中显型，“真不愧是Mendez公爵。”

“十五个人？我倒是觉得自己被小瞧了。”Mendez松开袖口，优雅的挽起袖子，“这次又是背着你姐姐来的吧，Vinciguerra伯爵。希望你还记得背着女王搞小动作的后果。”

“你闭嘴！你这个卑鄙的小偷！”Vinciguerra伯爵羞恼的低吼，他的眼眸变得血红，指甲也开始变的尖锐，“你以为自己还能活过今晚吗？！”

“为什么我不能？”

Mendez不慌不忙的转身，恰好错过迎面的攻击，接着一把抓住了Vinciguerra伯爵的手臂。原本被隐藏到根本无法觉察的，强烈的魔法波动从他周身散出。而Mendez的眼睛也变成了血色，在黯淡的天光下微微闪着诡秘的光芒。

“你们父亲的精血确实威力难得。”Mendez对着Vinciguerra伯爵露出一个浅淡的微笑，另一只手轻轻一挥，几只偷袭的吸血鬼便尖叫着坠落下去，“但是想爬到现在这个位置，光靠那一小滴东西可办不到。”

直到这一刻，Vinciguerra伯爵才真正的感受到，来自上一等级的绝对压制——强大、蛮横、恐怖，让弱小的家伙深刻的体会到自己的无力。而此刻，更是透着一股死亡的气息。面前的吸血鬼褪去了原本的和善面具，毫无保留的展示着自己强大的实力，以及残忍果决的手段。

而只是被捏住手臂的他，此刻在对方的魔力压制下，根本无法动弹分毫，他甚至只能靠着Mendez的力度才能悬在半空。Vinciguerra伯爵眼睁睁的看着，他的侍从和子嗣在公爵的抬手间，悉数被轻松的化作团团血雾，散落进雾气环绕的伦敦河。那无情的杀戮者终于肯施舍他一个眼神，却只是伸出根手指点在他的额头。

“我不在乎你们的那些争夺和利益，也不在乎会不会被女王驱逐到荒芜之地。”他轻轻地勾起嘴角，声音温柔又轻缓，仿佛这是一场密友间的闲谈，“但只要这一切，有万分之一的可能会威胁到他们两个，就算上帝也不能阻止我。”

“我不能再失去重要的人了。”

一个黑色的魔法阵骤然显现，在Vinciguerra伯爵前额深深刻下，他立刻便在痛苦的尖叫中，燃烧着化为了一片灰烬。伦敦的夜空很快就恢复了往常的平静，仿佛刚刚的一切不过是迷雾产生的幻觉。

“都看到了？”Mendez头也不回的开口，“你知道该如何同陛下汇报吧？还是说需要我亲自来教教你？”

“属下自然知道。”先前的侍从踉跄着显出身形，哆哆嗦嗦的回了一句就赶忙飞走。

这种程度的示威，大概能让他清净到把事情全部办好。血族公爵暗自掂量了一下，这才再次隐藏起自己的气息，变回那个温和到过分的上位者。无论是去争夺那些自己根本毫无兴趣的力量也罢，还是与各方麻烦的势力交易，相互利用也好，只要能够——

Mendez用拇指抹去嘴角溅上的血迹，转身消失在天际。

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

Solo一整天都有些坐立不安，很显然那只狼人也跟他有同样的感受。

从昨晚开始Mendez就不见踪影，而唯一知晓对方行踪的管家却对此缄口不言，只说是被女王殿下召见了而已，让他和Walker耐心等待主人归来。但是他们都对此心知肚明，依照着那位殿下向来速战速决的性格，再重要的事情也不会超过十句话。

“你也感觉到了，我猜。”在Chambers离开房间后，Solo转向靠在窗口不发一语的Walker，“追踪到他需要多久？”

“最快也要三个小时。”尽管Walker看起来不怎么情愿，但还是回答了Solo的提问。

“我真讨厌这么说，但是——”Solo苦恼的叹了口气，“我有不得不去做的事情，请你一定要找到Tony。”

“不用你废话。”狼人冷冷的扫了他一眼，接着翻身便从窗口消失。

“真是个令人讨厌的野兽。”Solo对着他的背影眯了眯眼。

还有五十分钟。

Mendez跪坐在魔法阵中央，奋力压下体内翻涌的嗜血欲望。一滴来自始祖的血，就足以让他理智崩溃，更别提他刚刚情急之下，将那一小瓶全部吞了下去。若不是他拼着最后一点力气，激活了遗留下来的束缚法阵，恐怕这附近的所有活物都逃不过他的杀戮。

该死的Victoria·Vinciguerra。

血族公爵很不优雅的低声咒骂。尽管他已经猜到Vinciguerra必定会来横插一脚，却没有料到这女人竟然偷用了教廷的武器，不惜耗尽家族子嗣也要杀了自己，迫使他不得不喝下全部的始祖血液，以防剩余的回落到这个蛇蝎女人手中。

“真是疯狂啊，Mendez公爵殿下。”Vinciguerra侯爵从楼梯上款款而来，立刻就使这座颓败的城堡残骸，多了一道妩媚亮丽的色彩，“竟然一个人独吞’始祖的恩赐’，也不怕魔力撑破你人类的躯体。”

“这点不劳烦Vinciguerra侯爵殿下操心。”Mendez扫了眼魔法阵外那些被咒语，以及圣水反噬的焦黑尸体，“不过说起疯狂，我可是不及您的万分之一。”

“为家族献身是他们的光荣和使命。”女侯爵靠在大理石扶手上，优雅的吐出口烟圈，“不过你能坚持下来也很出乎我的预料，还是说——”

女性血族偏过头来，眼中满是魅惑的风情，以及甜美黑暗的诱惑。

“你的炼金师小情人，给你搞到了什么神祇的药剂？”

“Vinciguerra侯爵殿下，你我之间的事情最好还是不要涉及Solo。”这话让Mendez的眼中泛起红光，“那样可就太有失您尊贵的品格。”

尽管有着魔法阵的束缚，但突然暴增的魔力压迫，还是让Vinciguerra踉跄了一下。女侯爵狠狠地瞪了眼匍匐在法阵上的Mendez，用力的在扶手上敲了敲烟杆。

“吞噬’恩赐’的效果没有人比您更清楚。”Vinciguerra俯视着他，冷酷残忍的开口，“还有三十分钟，希望我子嗣们的服务，能让您感到满意。”

侯爵慵懒的靠上扶手，扬了扬自己的下巴。很快的，二十几只刚刚转化的年轻吸血鬼，从各个黑暗的角落中冒了出来，发光的红色眼睛表明，这些小家伙已经彻底失去了理智。

“不惜违反条约，也要将我折磨致死吗？”随着法阵魔力的逐渐衰弱，Mendez慢腾腾的站了起来，“您还真是大手笔啊，Victoria·Vinciguerra。”

“我们彼此彼此，Tony·Mendez。”

“这样看来，那种死法还只是便宜了Alexander。”

Mendez缓慢的调动体内的魔力，将那些开始翻涌的本能一一压制下去。他扫过周身的这些“新生儿”，将它们处理掉并非难事，但再加上楼上虎视眈眈的Vinciguerra，以及守在门外的几只侥幸存活下来的子爵，他根本没有全身而退的可能。Mendez摸了摸自己的衣兜，坚硬的水晶瓶子硌了下他的手指。如果万不得已——

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

突然的惨叫打断了他们之间的对峙，门外响起慌乱的脚步声、打斗声和肉体撕裂的声响。Vinciguerra诧异的看了眼Mendez，而后者也同样回给了她一个疑惑的眼神。如今的血族议会中，能够承受“始祖恩赐”的人，除了他和Vinciguerra之外，就只有叛逃到狼人那边的Hunley公爵。始祖血液的力量过于强大，议会中别的家族就算对此心有不甘，也绝不会为此而自寻死路。

“唔呃！”就在Mendez思索的时候，胸口的烙印忽然一痛，他愣怔了一下，接着很快就反应了过来，“August！”

“该死的，哪个混蛋竟然敢插一脚啊——”

Vinciguerra的话未能说完，就猝不及防的惨叫一声，被突然掀飞的大门给砸了下来。Walker从幽暗的长廊中走出来，尽管衣服破了几处，头发也有些凌乱，但看起来并没有受伤。狼人只来得及看他一眼，就被那群毫无理智的小吸血鬼们团团围住。

“August！！”担忧让Mendez想立刻就冲出魔法阵，却被突然袭来的燥热击中，单膝跪倒在地。

“真是粗鲁的野兽，这可是我新做的礼服。”Vinciguerra拍打着灰尘从他身后站起来，“那只小狼崽就是你的新晋宠物？”

“Vinciguerra你要是敢——”

“得了吧，Mendez公爵，你自己现在都已经自身难保了。”女侯爵放弃继续整理发型，干脆的散开了自己的头发，舔了舔嘴唇，“他看起来比小Napoleon要健壮得多，没准可以一次让我玩的尽兴。”

“Victoria·Vinciguerra！！”

“放心，我会给你留个完整的皮囊。”女侯爵的笑容变得扭曲嗜血，“毕竟那张脸也挺让人喜欢的。”

Walker不止一次的感受过，来自上一等级的绝对压制，但从没有向这次一样，让他连站立的力气都完全丧失，只能勉强的跪坐在地上。而那些小吸血鬼也都开始颤颤巍巍的后退，为自己的主人让出一条路来。美艳的吸血鬼打了个响指，便迫使Walker仰起头与自己对视。她用尖锐的指甲描绘着Walker的脸部线条，仿佛在打量一件物品的价值。

“这张脸真好看，Mendez还是蛮有品位的。”她的手上恶意的用了点力度，Walker的脸上立刻就出现了一道血痕，“嗯……味道虽然烈了一点，不过还是很值得回味的。”

Vinciguerra挥了下手，Walker的身体便缓慢的悬浮起来。女侯爵的獠牙慢慢冒了出来，向着Walker的脖颈靠近。

“你说，我就这样在你主人眼前，把你吸干如何？”

“Victoria·Vinciguerra，你还真是从来都不会听取别人的警告。”

原本被困在魔法阵里的Mendez，忽然出现在了Walker身后。尊贵的公爵此刻衣着凌乱，满身的伤口血迹显得狼狈不堪，但是他所散发出来的魔力波动，此刻却让Vinciguerra前所未有的感到极度危险，甚至不能控制自己的身体。男人仍旧是那副温温柔柔的表情，一只手将狼人护进自己的怀里，一只手尖锐的指甲直指Vinciguerra的额头。

“你竟然……强行挣破了魔法阵？”Vinciguerra瞪圆了自己的眼睛，她用余光扫了眼身边，那些小吸血鬼已经全都倒在了地上，“你竟然——Tony·Mendez！你这个疯子！你到底对自己做了什么！！”

“原本只是单纯的想活下去。”Mendez的眼神变得越发的温柔，“而现在——”

“我要让所有人都活下去。”

黑色的法阵开始浮现在Victoria·Vinciguerra的额头，但是强势的女侯爵忽然奋力咬了一口舌尖，依靠疼痛夺回了一半身体的控制权。她恶狠狠的瞪着Mendez，右手则在隐蔽处缓缓握紧。

“总有一天……总有一天我会夺回属于我的一切！”Vinciguerra的声音扭曲又尖利，“我一定要杀了你！我一定会杀了你！”

她用力的捏碎了手中的传送法阵，在那个咒语完成之前，消失在两人的面前。

一直压在Walker身上的魔力终于消失，他迅速站直了身体想要检查Mendez的伤势，但原本气势凌人的血族公爵，却一下栽进了他的怀中，冰冷的身体也变得温热柔软。他瘫软在Walker的手臂间，费力的抓着狼人的衣领。

“Tony！”Walker赶忙半跪在地上，让Mendez顺势依靠进自己的怀中，来来回回地检查对方的身体，“那个婊子给你施了什么咒语？”

“不……”Mendez枕在他的肩窝，连呼吸都开始变得滚烫，“是……恩赐的……恩赐的一点副作用。”

他抬起头，满眼都是潋滟妩媚的水光，常年苍白的脸上也少见的泛起了红晕。Mendez手上稍微用力，Walker就顺应着他的力道，躺倒在爱人的脚下。血族公爵跨坐到他的身上，一手扯开他的衬衣，一手烦躁的拽着自己繁复的衣领。

“看来血族力量的传承方式，还真是放荡又色情。”Walker调侃了一句，在公爵大人瞪过来之前，抓住他的手讨好的亲吻掌心，“但是依照你的能力，应该能够轻松压制？”

“一滴的话完全没有问题。”Mendez急促的喘息着，抓起Walker满是老茧的手放到自己的胸乳上，“但我刚刚迫于情形，可是干了整整一瓶。”

“你可真是个疯子。”Walker用拇指揉搓着挺立的乳尖，另一只手则帮着他拉下裤子，握住已经变得濡湿的阴茎。

“你又何尝不是。”

Mendez俯下身，把Walker拉进一个带着血腥气息的亲吻中。他沉下身体，让他们的阴茎紧紧贴在一起，Walker意会的一同握住来回撸动。Mendez一面贪婪地撕咬着狼人的嘴唇，一面往自己的穴口中捅进了根手指。惯于欢爱的身体内部早已经湿透，无比热情的欢迎着手指的到来。情欲积攒的越来越多，燥热让Mendez彻底丧失了耐心。他扶起Walker的阴茎，稍稍用力竟直接坐了下去。

“呃——”

“唔！”

突然的紧致让他们都低吟一声。没有经过充分的扩张，Mendez只觉得自己被对方劈成了两半，他甚至能够感觉到有什么粘稠的液体，从他们相连的地方流了下来——后面大概已经撕裂。很显然Walker也注意到了这点，他作势就要扶着Mendez的腰退出来，却被血族用力地钳住了手腕。

“你要是敢出去，就别再给我进来。”他戳着狼人的胸口，咬牙切齿的威胁着，不停叠加的热潮让他几乎稳不住身体，“现在，要么干我，要么滚——”

Mendez猛地仰起头来，身体也绷得死紧，后面的话全变成一声尖锐的呻吟。狼人紧紧地抓着他的腰，借着用甬道内鲜血的润滑，用力的在他体内抽动，重重的碾过前列腺，试图更深的进入他的身体。不知是否与始祖血液有关，Mendez只觉得自己的感官，仿佛被无限放大了一般，Walker的每一下动作都让他难以自持的尖叫、痉挛，在高潮的边缘徘徊。

“竟然这么爽吗？”

Walker猛地坐起身体，姿势的改变让Mendez瞬间高潮，而狼人还在恶劣的玩弄吸吮他敏感的乳尖，越发快速用力的顶进高潮后，越发柔软濡湿的痉挛甬道。在猛烈的攻势下，Mendez只来得及“啊”了一声，就感到一股温热的液体，从身体后面涌了出来——他竟然被操到了潮吹。

“Aug……August……”Mendez被他的动作顶的甚至发不出完整音节，狼人低沉的笑了几声，然后掐着他的下颌就吻了上去，却不成想被狠狠咬了一口。

“味道好吗？”罪魁祸首丝毫没有悔改的意思，反倒将那些红色的液体喂进了Mendez的口中。

Mendez一掌推开Walker的脑袋，接着照着他的脖子就咬了上去，用力的吸了一口，然后用力的撞上Walker的嘴唇，血的气息立刻在交叠的唇瓣间蔓延。Walker伸手按住Mendez的后脑，卷住对方的舌头缠绵的吸吮，毫不迟疑的吞下自己的血液，以及血族公爵含混的呻吟，强行带着他再一次抵达高潮。

“味道确实不错。”Walker一面仍旧缓慢的晃着腰，一面轻舔着Mendez的嘴唇。

而几近力竭的Mendez，只能给了他一个白眼，接着就靠在Walker的肩膀上不愿在动。刚刚为了接纳血液中的传承，已经几乎毫干了他体内的魔力，不然Vinciguerra也不会从他手中那么轻易的逃脱。迟来的疲倦淹没了他的意识，让他的意识几乎在瞬间便坠入黑暗。

“带我回家，August。”

“好。”Walker轻轻亲吻着Mendez的鬓角，“我答应你，Tony。”

他郑重的起誓。

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

他们回到苏塞克斯的时候，正遇上一场暴雨。

“时间用的太久了。”等在门口的Solo不满的瞪了眼Walker，不由分说的把湿透的Mendez拽进屋里，身旁的仆人则立刻递来浴巾。

“这不怨他，Napoleon。”Mendez倦怠的伸手搭上Solo的肩膀，随意的擦了擦头发，就把浴巾扣到了Walker头上，“我们在回来的路上遇到了Victoria·Vinciguerra。”

这个名字让Solo身体猛的一僵，但是Mendez却没有再继续说什么。他只是同往常一样，凑过去在Solo唇上轻吻了一下。

“我和August需要泡个澡，你先去卧室等我们。”

“Tony……”

“Shhhhhhhh——”Mendez把手指抵在Solo的嘴唇上，阻止了他接下来的话，“那些陈年旧事已经没必要再提了。”

他同solo温柔地露出一个微笑，然后转身对着Walker招招手，狼人立刻凑过来扶住Mendez的腰。血族公爵便就毫无形象的，瘫进了对方湿漉漉的怀里，任由Walker把自己半抱半拖的带往浴室。

年轻的炼金术师站在原地，脸上的表情平静到过分。

“你确定不需要让Solo来看一下？”Walker一面为倦怠的血族公爵洗着头发，一面担忧的开口，“我现在已经感受不到你体内任何的魔力波动了。”

“那就说明那个老混蛋的血起到了作用。”Mendez连眼睛都懒得睁开，“‘恩赐’会摧毁继承者体内全部的魔力，等到血液与继承者的身体完全融合之后，就会构建起新的魔力源。”

“这种状态会维持多久？”Walker看起来放心了一些，他开始为Mendez冲洗那些泡沫。

“至少三天。”血族公爵转过头抬手挠了挠狼人的下巴，“不过，期间大部分时间我会保持沉睡状态。”

“为什么要告诉我这些？”

“总比被你亲自发现真相代价要小。”Mendez整个人窝进Walker的怀里，狼人高热的体温让他舒服的长呼口气，“还有，这件事要对Napoleon保密。他要跟你问起来，就说我只是中了Vinciguerra的咒语。”

“不怕被Solo戳破谎言？”狼人埋首在他的脖颈间，轻轻地啃咬那些苍白的皮肤。

“告诉他实情只会让这一切变得更加麻烦，更别提他和Vinciguerra之间的那些’遗留问题’。”Mendez慢吞吞的转过身，伸手勾住Walker的脖子，氤氲的水雾让他的眼眸也变得湿漉漉的，“你会帮我，对不对？August？”

“当然。”Walker毫不迟疑的同他承诺。

血族公爵温柔的勾起嘴角，露出一个少见的魅惑表情。他主动地凑上前去，将对方再一次拉入情欲之中。

此时的Walker并不知道，在不久之后，这句承诺竟成为了他延续百年的噩梦。

Mendez再一次醒过来的时候，窗外的天空正在燃烧着。厚重的窗帘没有被拉上，但从窗外攀爬进来的阳光，却被无形的屏障给阻拦在了窗口。Mendez懒洋洋的哼了一声，他自然知道这是Solo的手笔，年轻的炼金师总会时不时地，玩一下这些讨巧却浪漫的小魔法。

“感觉好些了吗？”见Mendez转醒，Solo从角落的椅子起身，来到床边给了他一个吻。

“我睡了多久？”Mendez亲昵的蹭着对方高挺的鼻尖，“一整天？”

“将近两天。”Solo的神色沉了下去，“这期间我根本探查不到你的魔力波动。Vinciguerra那个贱人，到底给你下了什么该死的咒语？”

“注意语言，Solo先生。”血族公爵伸手点着他的嘴唇，“再这样下去，Waverly就要跟我翻脸了。”

“我只是很担心你，Tony。”Solo垮下了肩膀，“不知道为什么，我总有一种你很快就要离开我的感觉。”

“瞎想什么呢。”Mendez哄孩子一般揉乱了Solo的头发，“还是说你吃August的醋了？”

“Tony！”

血族公爵立刻仰头吻了吻Solo的下颌，露出一副温柔顺从的模样，这顿时让对方霎时泄气了不少。Solo只能泄愤般用力去咬那苍白的嘴唇，聊以发泄他心中的忧虑以及深深的无力感。而Mendez对此只是低低的笑了笑，有一下没一下的顺着Solo的头发。

“Tony，我也同样可以为你分担。”良久，Solo略带失落和醋意的开口，“无论什么，我都可以为你分担。”

“我知道，Napoleon，我知道的。”Mendez侧过头轻轻亲吻男人的耳廓，温柔的声音宛如塞壬的诱惑，“但只要你能留在我身边，就已经足够了。”

谎言，又一个谎言，再一个谎言。所有的一切不过是梦中沙堡，在顷刻间便能化为乌有。可如果这是实现目的的唯一途径，哪怕最终空余恨意，他也会同样毫不迟疑。

“好了Napoleon，我就在这里，我一直都会在这里。”

Mendez闭了闭眼睛，对着爱人露出一个小小的微笑。他的手慢慢从Solo的脖颈滑到胸口，然后在心脏的位置轻轻地点了两下。这动作仿佛带着某种魔咒，迅速的安抚了Solo心中的躁动和焦虑，温柔的裹挟住他惶惶不安的心脏。年轻的男人不怎么情愿的妥协了，凑过去温柔的啄吻爱人的嘴唇。

“嗯……Napoleon……”Mendez费力的推着吮吻自己脖颈的脑袋，“我才刚恢复一点……唔！”

“你也在渴求着我，Tony。”Solo的手滑到Mendez的臀缝之间，那里已经开始泛起了微微的湿意，“看，你的身体总是那么诚实。”

“嗯……呼啊……”

Mendez被探进自己体内的那根手指搅得不停颤抖，此刻无论是生理还是心理，他也同样渴望这一场性爱。他艰难地把手伸向床头，摸到某个小瓶子，然后有点气急败坏的扔到了Solo面前。

“那就别磨蹭！”他用力的甩开身上的薄被，向着爱人完全展示出自己赤裸的身体，“最好让我能够感到尽兴。”

而Solo也毫不犹豫，他用牙咬下小木塞，单手托起Mendez的臀部，就把那细长的瓶口塞进了，已经泛起水光的穴口，把那些微凉的液体全部倒了进去。Mendez被这个温度冰的闷哼一声，阴茎也颤巍巍的半勃起来。

“进来。”他半阖着眼睛，向着Solo主动打开双腿，“你现在可以直接进来。”

Solo咬住他单薄的嘴唇，一下就用力的全部顶进，硕大的龟头恰好碾过甬道内的敏感点。Mendez来不及惊呼，就被紧接而来的深吻，以及用力的操干打断。催情的药水开始起效，如同火焰般点燃了Mendez的身体。他急速的喘息起来，抬腿攀上Solo的腰，让自己将对方吞的更深。

“啊啊……Na……Napoleon……”

他艰难地开口，不知是想请求放过，还是要求更快更深。但他身上的男人这一次却对此置若罔闻，毫不顾忌此刻他刚刚才稍稍恢复的身体。只是一味用力的，发狠般的干进他的体内，每一次都重重的碾过那处敏感点，顶到他身体更深的位置。Mendez无力的在他身下颤抖、扭动，直到汹涌而来的情欲将他淹没。

高潮到来的毫无预兆，Mendez只感到一阵空白和脱力。他失神的瘫在柔软的枕头里，任由接踵而来的倦怠吞没意识。可下一秒他猛地惊叫出声，强烈的快感让Mendez不由自主的挣扎。因为Solo按住了他的腿根，吞下他垂软的阴茎用力吸吮，连同沾满精液的囊袋和会阴也没有被放过，男人用带着薄茧的手指恶意的亵玩。

“Napoleon……Na……唔啊啊！！”

强制的快感，让Mendez无力敏感的身体又高潮了一次，那些稀薄的精液被Solo毫不犹豫的吞了下去。男人这才似乎满足了一样，放松了对他下体的钳制，转而开始揉捏搔刮早已挺立的乳首，将那两个小东西玩的红肿充血。然后在Mendez放松的瞬间，把自己半勃的阴茎再一次狠狠地送进他体内。

“嗯！”Mendez闷哼一声，接着就软软的靠进olo怀里，“消气了？”

“没有。”

Solo努力让自己带着情欲的声音，显得更加冷酷一点，这让Mendez忍不住哼笑。但结果是他被恶狠狠的翻了个身，然后侧躺着被男人再一次顶开了身体。刚刚高潮过的身体格外敏感，而魔力匮乏也让他不能像往常一样迅速的恢复，更别提那些被Solo灌进来的催情剂。

血族公爵狼狈的半趴在床上，下体被身后的人牢牢地控制，大腿被迫的高高抬起，完全打开好让Solo更好地操进他的体内。Mendez此刻不知道自己是不是在尖叫，他本能的抓着床单试图往外活动身体，过于粗鲁的性爱让他感到了疼痛，但很快就被Solo抓了回来，十指交握着牢牢控制在身下。

而就在此刻，房门被不合时宜的推开，Walker带着托盘走进了房间。

“你该吃药了，Tony。”狼人对眼前的一切似乎见怪不怪，“不过按现在情况，你最好让我帮你。”

“Aug……唔嗯哼……”

Mendez连一个完整的音节都没能发出，就被狼人掐着脖子堵上了嘴。微苦的药水被悉数送进了他的喉咙，接着Walker锐利的犬齿咬了上来，细细地啃噬着他的舌尖，贪婪地和他纠缠着。狼人的另一只手则滑到了他的腿间，搔刮、揉按着他敏感的会阴，然后握住他半勃的阴茎快速撸动。

而身后的Solo也加重了动作，每一次的顶入都让Mendez发出闷哼。他啃咬着男人的后颈，变本加厉的玩弄早就红肿的乳首。双重的快感让Mendez浑身瘫软，他只能颤抖着任由两人亵玩自己的身体。

更多的疲惫也紧跟着涌了上来，他艰难的探出只手，抚上Walker的脖颈，狼人这才终于放开了他被蹂躏半天的嘴唇，亲昵的亲吻Mendez的掌心，新长的胡茬温柔的划过毫无血色的皮肤，火热、瘙痒的触感让Mendez长长的呼了口气。

接着，他几乎在瞬间，便跌入了梦境的深渊。

—TBC—


End file.
